Block copolymers are used widely due to their properties which include having adjustable molecular segment size, molecular weight distribution, chemical composition, structure, and polar/non-polar segments. However, the types of block copolymers that can be used for dispersing pigments are limited, and development of a novel block copolymer for dispersing pigments is still called for.